fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Britannia
* |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = 6'1" |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Yellow |hair = White |blood type = |affiliation = Britannia Dynasty |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = *Grand Caster *King of Eurodon *Magus |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Kingdom of Eurodon |status = |relatives = *Tyranus (Ancestor; Deceased) *Theia Lionheart (Adoptive Daughter) |counterpart = |magic = * * * * }} |curse = |weapons = Sword of Eurodon |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |novel debut = The Battle Begins |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} is the protagonist of The Battle Begins. Infamously known as , is an legendary human Eurodonian male king of the Britannian Dynasty of the kingdom of Eurodon. Famed for his unmatched prowess in swordsmanship, and his might with Lightning Magic and Requip, Arthur was a king that valued culture, tradition and customs of his people. Allowing tournaments of battle and combat, he'd became a revered king who faced any challanged and might of any conflict, commanding the Eurodon Military to victory against creatures and monsters. Like his father, Arthur was born in the royal family of the Britannian Dynasty that ruled over the kingdom of Eurodon, raised as a noble man that shall inherit the throne on his father's death. At a young age, Arthur was trained by doing on-field expeditions, something similar to Erza Scarlet where he'd learnt to fight at the age of a child. Due to the war-like culture of Eurodon, he'd would face dangerous foes, be placed alone in a hidden location to fend for himself. During the Intermediate War when he reached the age of 18, he lead an small contigent squad to help refugees of the war and was knighted by his father, Uther Britannia. During the final two years of the war, his father perished during the battle of Eurodon and the efforts by Marshal Commander Lux Chapel of the Court Guard. Already at the age to inherit the Throne of Eurodon, Arthur was crowned the King of Eurodon and made extraordinadily efforts to end the war that transformed into the Golden War. Crowned as the King of Eurodon and ended the Golden War against the Golden Dawn, he lead the kingdom into a new age of honour, culture and compassion. However with the rise of Azathoth and the Damned, the Third War ignited all across Eurasia. Joining forces with the kingdoms of Athens and Hyland in the Grand Alliance, he lead the Eurodonian Knight Magi along with Lux Chapel against the undead scourge. Proven to been one of the many more powerful, the Third War would also be the war that accelerated his use of his royal magic, futhering his aging in the process against a Daedric Lord, summoning the Enclave even against the threat. Defended the Eurodonian borders, and lending help against the Damned with the death of the Overlord, and Roland Stark becoming the new Overlord, commanding the Damned back, and finally ending the long war. The war however has taken toll on him, now unable to fully use his magics to the full potential. Dismissing this now weakness, Arthur unable to use the magic himself, would then lend his magic to the Court Guard, a special military Knight Magi unit serving directly to the Eurodonian court and the King himself. The Guards would gain access to the King's untappped reservoirs of magic power, and use spells only the Britannian dynasty would know. However he expressed they're unable to use the Mark of Twelve, and only he could perform them. Personality Arthur at a young age, was full of curiosity of the unknown, excited to train and perform even the simpliest of Lightning Magic spells. Over the years, he'd seek out adventures and the mystery as he trained in the nature of the world. Over time as he grew, he'd slowly became a wise, judging military commander as he became more fluent in taking the leadership role. Over the course of his life, Arthur would soon became a caring, patient individual who does not hate on others regardless of rac, background and their ethnics and opinions. His ideal with to keep the Eurodon traditions, but allow outsiders to enter his kingdom to experience what his kingdom is. His kindness and generousity made him a revered king once he ascended the Throne of Eurodon at his father's passing. Magic & Abilities Despite his elderly age during his later years as a king, Arthur was still a highly revered mage who held the honoury title of a Grand Caster, a prestiage title that can be described as the Eurasian variant of the Ten Wizard Saints. Magical power being immense for his age, and swordplay equal to a higher ranking Knight Magi, he was loved by all for his prowess in warfare. : Arthur demonstrated proficient use in Fire Magic which would be considered an expert. Capable of exerting Fire Magic from his hands, he's shown he can manipulate the flames to his liking, such as make a tiny flame appeare at the tips of his finger. This would mean he's capable of Fire-Make and capable of forming fiery constructs. On his Throne, he's periodically shown having fire in the palm of his right hand, and simply fiddles with it. : Lightning Magic is a type of Elemental Magic that focus on the generation, and the manipulation of . Arthur was a famed king who used this magic skillfully, earning the monkiker of the . He was taught this particular by one of the Grand Casters of the Magi Order when he'd turned 10 years old. * : Arthur was considered the most powerfull spellcaster of Lightning Beam in the regards that anything the beam strike would be sent flying. Extending his right/left arm, and would project the beam of lightning out the palm of his hands to fire at his foe. Due to the immense skill as a mage, this spell was light-speed that it hit the target before even the sound of the lightning was even heard. : * * |Nidaime Fugō|Lit. "Second Generation Code"}} * * * * * *'Eighth Mark' *'Ninth Mark' *'Tenth Mark' *'Eleventh Mark' *'Twelve Mark' Nigh-Immeasurable Magic Power: As shown even without truly showing, Arthur seems to have a limitless magical supply. This is shown with the Court Guard, who are connected to the King's magic power and when they deplet their own, uses the King magic. Since King essentially suppliesover 500 individuals in the Guard, this provides evidence that Arthur possess such a extend of magic power, it's almost immeasurable. The strength had been shown in the past, his power to use the Royal Armoury without fatigue during the Intermediate War, using an magnitude of Elemental Magic spells without signs of magical fatigue. In the past, his magic power was classed as an A-Class individual by his arcane teacher and his father before attaining S-Class leagued magic power. After obtaining the Ring of Eurodon and Royal Armoury, his magic power and capacity increased 100x over and as stated, shown in the two lastest wars. Enhanced Endurance: Despite his elderly age, Arthur is capable of enduring stress and pain, and perform physical activity out of sheer will alone. Appearances *''The War Begins'' (first appearance) *''A Party!'' (mentioned only) Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Ice Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Mage